<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cor The Immortal... Defeated By A Headache by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669620">Cor The Immortal... Defeated By A Headache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis Is Stressed, Cordyn, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Healer Ardyn Izunia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mentioned Clarus Amicitia, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Poor Cor Leonis, Promises, Sharing a Bed, Sick Cor Leonis, Sickfic, Sweat, Vignette, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor is plagued with a skull shattering migraine and he is beyond embarrassed that he can't look after himself. </p><p>Ardyn doesn't care for Cor's embarrassment, he just wants his boyfriend to get better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cor The Immortal... Defeated By A Headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got bored so you got more Cordyn FLUFF!!!! </p><p>Plus, I love writing sickfics!!! XD</p><p>Here you go, I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my sweetheart, is there anything else I can do for you?” </p><p>Ardyn whispered as he stroked Cor’s sweaty hair a lot softer than he normally would.  </p><p>Cor let out a grunt of pain in response as he held on to his boyfriend’s thigh tighter riding through the pulsing and throbbing pain in his head. </p><p>The pair were sitting in complete darkness, as they had been doing for the last fifteen hours now, and Cor’s migraine just seemed to be getting worse. He couldn’t move and every time he did he was sick due to the agonizing pain he was feeling on the left side of his head. He could barely open his eyes for the pressure was too great for him to do so. He was covered in hot sweat and poor Ardyn was sitting here fetching him water, taking him to the bathroom and rubbed his back while he was throwing up nothing but bile.</p><p>Cor the Immortal felt so embarrassed. </p><p>He and Ardyn had been together for less than a year and he had the Adagium looking after him like he was some kind of sick lost puppy. Cor hated it. He hated it more than the nickname he was forced to bare since he was 15 years old. Cor just wanted to go back to his room, lock himself away and not be a burden to anyone, especially not to Ardyn who probably had more important things to be getting on with then looking after his sorry arse. </p><p>Cor tensed up when he felt the light pressure of Ardyn’s lips on his head and with what strength Cor had he smiled to say his thanks.      </p><p>“You are very welcome, my dear.” Ardyn said making sure that Cor was as comfortable as possible. </p><p>Ardyn hated seeing Cor like this. Being once a healer himself, he knew there was very little he could do for his boyfriend but provide him comfort and make sure he was cool and was drinking enough fluids. To date, Ardyn had never seen Cor like this. He knew that Cor suffered from these horrible migraines but he did not know it was this extreme because his stubborn boyfriend tended to downplay any and all pain he suffered. A part of Ardyn really wished Cor would stop doing that because if Ardyn knew what was wrong he could at least attempt to make things a little better. That was what he was trying to do right now but he could not get anything out of Cor other than a few pain-ridden grunts.  </p><p>Ardyn looked at the time and gritted his teeth together. It was time for Cor to take more pain relief. This was not going to be pretty.  </p><p>“Cor darling, can you sit up for me? Please?” Ardyn said rubbing Cor’s back, hoping that he was not going to be sick all over himself and him again. </p><p>“No.” Cor moaned burying his head deeper into Ardyn’s thigh.</p><p>“I know it hurts darling but you need to take some tablets to ease the pain. It will help I promise.” </p><p>Cor barely shook his head. </p><p>Ardyn rolled his eyes, he loved the fact he was in love in with such a stubborn soldier but Cor was hindering his health now. “Come on. It will help. Trust me.”</p><p>“Hurts.” Cor muttered. </p><p>“I know it does. These tablets are designed to help you.” Ardyn got no response that time forcing the immortal daemon to let out a long sigh. “Sweetheart, do I have to tell Reggie the real reason why you couldn’t come into work today? Because if I do, he will only want to come in here, try and help, but end up crying over you instead as there is nothing he can do for you right now.” </p><p>Cor let out an exhausted grunt as he very reluctantly sat up and very quickly regretted this action. He felt dizzy and despite his eyes being closed the room started spinning. Oh no. He knew what was coming next. </p><p>“Ardyn… toilet.” </p><p>Ardyn nodded, he quickly picked Cor up bridal style and hurried over to his bathroom. He placed Cor down by the toilet, lined up his head with the bowl and waited for about three seconds before Cor started retching again. Ardyn gently rubbed his back as nothing came out of the soldier’s mouth as there was nothing in Cor’s stomach to eject. </p><p>It was horrible for both of them and the pair wanted this to be over. </p><p>“Sorry, Ass Hat.” Cor breathed through the pain, keeping his eyes closed holding on to the toilet seat so he didn’t fall to the floor. </p><p>“Everyone gets sick my lovely. It is actually refreshing to know that even Cor the Immortal has his limitations. I am very lucky to witness it.” Ardyn laughed softly kissing the back of Cor’s head. “And seeing you like this, makes me love you even more.”</p><p>“You love a… sweaty weak fool who can’t even keep his eyes open?” Cor asked as his stomach began to settle down.</p><p>“I do.” Ardyn smiled with pride. “Have you done?” </p><p>Cor nodded and sat on the floor thinking he was about to pass out where he sat. Sleeping sounded like a brilliant idea right now. Fuck the pain killers, sleep was the only thing going to get rid of this nasty skull-splitting migraine. </p><p>“Alright my dear, hold on tight now.” Ardyn said picking Cor up and walking them over to the bed. </p><p>By the time Ardyn lay Cor down, he was fast asleep. Ardyn smiled tucked Cor up and got into the bed next to him. Ardyn snuggled next to Cor knowing that he would be able to keep Cor’s body temperature down for him with his own. Wasn’t Cor so lucky that Ardyn did not have any body heat anymore?    </p>
<hr/><p>Cor could finally open his eyes after his couple of hours nap. There was still a lingering pain in his head but he could actually move now without it becoming unbearable. He shuffled in the bed and turned to face Ardyn who was sat up doing some form of puzzle in a newspaper. Ardyn acted like such an old man sometimes.  </p><p>“Hey.” Cor said lightly through a small yawn.</p><p>Ardyn put down the paper and smiled brightly at his boyfriend. “Hello, my darling. Are you feeling at all better?”</p><p>“Yeah… What time is it?” </p><p>“Quarter past midnight.”</p><p>“Might as well go back to sleep.” Cor muttered, pulling the covers up to his neck still facing Ardyn. </p><p>Cor felt a little shitty that the only time he and Ardyn had spent together today was when Ardyn looking after him or he was fast asleep. Now because Cor had work in less than 5 hours he had to get more rest and neglect poor Ardyn further. Some boyfriend he was.  </p><p>Ardyn patted Cor on the shoulder and shook his head. “If you think you are going to be turning up for the morning shift tomorrow, you can forget that. I called Clarus and changed it for you.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because you need more sleep and a bite to eat. Darling, do you honestly think Clarus will let you work if your head is still causing you problems?” Ardyn asked with a knowing stare as Cor’s face turned into a frown. When Cor failed to argue back, Ardyn laughed and booped Cor on the nose playfully. “See you have nothing to say because Ardyn is always…”</p><p>“... an Ass Hat.” Cor snorted, finally sitting up.</p><p>“I walked into that one. Food?” </p><p>As much as Cor protested saying it was too late for them to cook anything, Ardyn did it anyway. Cor had not had an eaten or kept a thing down all day and he needed to keep up his strength up if he was even thinking about working tomorrow. Training new recruits was bloody exhausting on a good day let alone after experiencing a migraine. Cor took the food that Ardyn forced into his lap and ate it all up. Cor couldn’t really argue that Ardyn was wrong and he didn’t want to either. He loved it when Ardyn cooked for him, the food always tasted amazing. When Cor had finished, he pulled Ardyn closer to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.  </p><p>“Thanks for looking after me today.” </p><p>“I will always look after you, my darling.” Ardyn promised, returning the kiss. </p><p>That was a promise Ardyn intended to keep until the day Cor died.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>